Knockout's Heat Cycle
by BumbleBeeBitch
Summary: This is a Transformers Prime and G1 crossover. Knockout gets sent to the G1 Universe right before he goes into a heat cycle.The Autobots take him to their base, but will they help the heat induced Con get through his heat cycle or leave him in the brig were he must find his own way to deal with his problem? Read and find out. Rated M for later chapters


Knockouts Heat Cycle

AN: Okay I started writing this thinking that I wanted to have Knockout from Prime and the G1 twins to be a couple, but then my mind was like ooh! Let's make an 'in heat' fic! so I will try to write it. Read and review please!

The Terror Twins were on a mission together. They were scouting out for Decepticons in the snowy mountains, but since there was snow of course they got a little -okay- a lot distracted. "Whooh! Yeah! This is awesome!" Sideswipe yelled as he was going down the snowy mountain on a fallen tree, riding it like a snowboard.

"Be quiet and don't come near me! I'm making a master piece." Sunstreaker snapped at his twin. He was making a snowman of himself, except it only went up to one knee.

A twang of mischief crossed over the twin bond before a huge snowball was chucked at his masterpiece's head, taking it clear off of Snowstreaker's shoulders. The yellow twin gasped in surprise, and then yelled in anger, "Sideswipe! You killed him! My masterpiece! How dare you!" he turned around and growled, earning a snowball to the face.

"Ha. I was thinking your head would fall off too." Sideswipe said and ducked behind the tree-snowboard, which didn't provide much cover. "You'll pay for killing the most beautiful snow-mech in the universe." Sunstreaker jumped over the tree and tackled Sideswipe into the snow where they began to wrestle.

They rolled around in the snow trying to pin the other down. After a while of neither one getting the upper hand, Sunstreaker decided to play dirty and went for a gap in Sideswipe's leg armor and started to tickle his protoform.

"Sunny! That's cheating, stop!" Sideswipe whined as he laughed. Sunstreaker was able to flip his brother onto his back and he kept tickling him, "No. You destroyed my snow-mech, so now you gotta pay dear brother of mine." Sunstreaker said and laughed at his brother's feeble attempts to push him away.

"Sunny!" wailed in distress as his vents whirled, and he laughed to the point where coolant flowed out of his optics.

As the twins continued to have a tickle fight, that Sideswipe was obviously loosing, what looked like a Transformers Prime ground bridge opened up not too far from them and a very shiny, red, and sleek mech got pushed out by an explosion, which landed him in the snow, on his front.

The mech jumped up to try to get out of the cold substance but fell back down with a wince of pain, "Aw slag that's cold, and my fragging legs of course don't work at the moment. *sigh*" The mech looked around at his surroundings, completely ignoring the two mechs by the fallen tree who had stopped the tickle fight in favor of staring at the strange new mech.

"What the- Where the slag am I? Jeez! You think you could count on Soundwave to send you to the right coordinates." He placed his hand to his helm and turned on his Com, "Soundwave, last time I checked the Nemesis didn't have snow, so could you send me to Nemesis like I'm supposed to be. Megatron isn't going to be happy that you sent me here. I'm supposed to be working on that synthetic energon. Soundwave? Come on, I know you hear me… Well then, be a sparkling and just totally ignore me. I'll Com Megatron if you don't bridge me back… Fine I'm Comming him."

He switched Com frequencies, "Lord Megatron, could you get Soundwave to send me back to ship? I'm in some place with snow and I'm sure the Nemesis isn't a snowy mountain. My Lord? Hello? Oh you too! Come on! What did I do to tick you off? I got the Autobot Medic's synthetic energon. Is it because I didn't retrieve the reli-" He cut off when he saw the two odd looking Autobots.

"Who are you?" Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker walked over to the mech with his gun out and aimed at him. "Who are you? You look very plain." The mech said as he critically looked at their frames.

Sideswipe got up out of the snow and walked over to the other red mech. When he saw the mechs red optics he took his gun out and aimed it at him. The mech put his hands up in a lazy surrender stance, "Okay, no need to shoot a Con when he's down. I don't need my finish more torn up then it already is." "Shut up Con." Sunny hissed.

"He sounds a lot like you Sunny," Sideswipe said while laughing, but stopped and looked serious, "He doesn't look like any of the Cons I've seen and he looks different from other Cybertonians." Sunstreaker acknowledged his brother with a grunt, but didn't move from his stance.

"I think I have an idea for what's happening here. I think, maybe, when Wheeljack's bomb blew up in the ground bridge, it caused a rip and I was sent to a different universe, since we both seem to be Cybertonian. Wow. I learned how to say all that from the human TV Starscream watches." The Con trailed off as he thinks about why he would have remembered the simple human show.

"That kinda makes sense." Sideswipe turns to his brother, "What are we gonna do with him?" "We'll take him to Optimus. Can you stand Con?" Sunstreaker asked as he glared at the Con.

"My name is Knockout, not Con, and I think my legs are still recovering from the explosion." Knockout grabbed his leg and pulled it up to his chest but stopped half way with a wince, and put it back down and started to check it over and scan it, "My legs need to rest for a while so that the plating doesn't rub against the energon lines since they're sensitive."

"Sides, call Optimus and tell him our situation. See if he can get Skyfire to pick us up." Sunstreaker instructed his brother and kept his gun trained on Knockout.

"Kay bro." Sideswipe said and walked a little ways away before Coming Prime, his Com was immediately answered. "Sideswipe, is everything alright?" Prime asked, slightly worried.

"Sort of Sir. Well you see… we found a Con… but he's not from our Universe. His name is Knockout and he's hurt. Should we bring him back to base as a prisoner, since he is a Con?"

After a long pause Optimus finally spoke, "Another Universe? Sideswipe have you been drinking High Grade on your mission? You know how dangerous it is to go on missions with High Grade in your systems."

"Wh-what? I haven't been drinking! Wait I'll send you an image." Sideswipe turned back to his brother and the Con and took a mental photo capture of both with his optics and sent it to Optimus over the Com.

"He does seem to be Cybertonian, so it's possible that he is from another Universe, but he doesn't seem to be hurt." Optimus posed in a questioning statement.

"The energon lines in his legs are tender so he can't stand without it being painful. There was an explosion through his ground bridge, which we think may have sent him to our Universe and the explosion is the reason that he is hurt, also probably his fall into the snow." Sideswipe finished with a little chuckle as he remembered how the Con had face planted into the snow.

"Since he's hurt I'll get Skyfire to pick you up. Jazz and I will go along, I'll Com you when we're close, I already have your coordinates from Teletraan One. Make sure he is disarmed. Prime out."


End file.
